Otro Mundo
by Sthefynice
Summary: Ya seguros y felices de lo que sienten, Okazaki y Sakagami tratarán de recuperar el tiempo perdido.


**Otro Mundo**

**Sinopsis:**Ya seguros y felices de lo que sienten, Okazaki y Sakagami tratarán de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

**DISCLAIMER:**Clannad y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de la compañia _Key _y Visual Arts (mención principal a _Takahiro Baba_, productor ejecutivo; y a _Itaru Inoue_, por el magnífico diseño de personajes. Nada me pertenece, salvo mis ganas inquietas de querer cambiar el canon de vez en cuando.

**Advertencias:**Contenido adulto. Nada fuera de lo normal en esta zona, pero igual hay que avisar.

**Notas finales:**Esta historia la tenía guardada en el _baúl de los recuerdos _por, más o menos, tres años. La empecé con toda la intención que fuese al menos un fic de diez caps, pero nunca la terminé en su momento, y ahora que la vuelvo a re-leer, preferí dejarla así por los momentos. Ya saben, las ideas sueltas son más fáciles de escribir y dirigir. En dado caso, esta pareja es mi favorita de la serie y no descartaré más ideas en el futuro sobre ambos.

Aparte, me sentía en el derecho y deber de aportarle algo al fandom~

Oh, y debo advertirles que tiene un final bastante abierto, a mi pareció cómico xD

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

— ¡Okazaki!, ¿por qué no quieres ir al bar? —Había exclamado Sunohara evidentemente molesto y decepcionado. Ya no se veían con frecuencia debido a que ambos trabajaban en diferentes regiones. Ahora Youhei residía en Osaka, y su trabajo también se localizaba allá. Con su cabello natural (porque lamentablemente no lo tomaban en serio en las entrevistas de trabajo con el cabello rubio), consiguió un pequeño puesto como secretario en una agencia de seguros. No ganaba mucho, pero le alcanzaba para el sustento del día a día de cada mes. Ya hoy viernes, tomó un tren para visitar al que en día sigue siendo su mejor amigo, Okazaki Tomoya. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que su amigo no tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con él.

— Ya te lo dije, Tomoyo me espera. —Fue su escueta respuesta y, agarrando su maletín, procedió a cerrar su oficina.

Sunohara lo alcanzó.

— ¿Tomoyo? —Inquirió gratamente sorprendiendo—, ¿volvieron? ¿Aún sigues con ella? ¡Ahora veo por qué no respondías mis mensajes! —Exclamó aliviado porque había pensado antes que su amigo ya no quería saber nada más de él—, y bien, ¿puedo verla? Esperaba que me recibieras en casa… La verdad, es que no tengo donde pasar la noche. —Rió histérico.

Tomoya suspiró. Otra velada romántica perdida por culpa de Sunohara. Sin más remedio aceptó y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Ya había pasado más de tres meses desde que finalmente se había comprado una cómoda residencia en un lugar decente, el alquiler de los parques y servicios adicionales no era excesivo y se llevaba bastante bien con los vecinos. Su jefe tenía completa confianza en él, y Tomoyo era una novia maravillosa, ¿qué más podía desear? Sonrió al recordarla, a su novia de diecisiete años le faltaba poco meses para poder graduarse de secundaria y cumplir sus dieciocho. Con sus notas y perseverancia podía trabajar y estudiar en cualquier parte del mundo, pero había escogido estar con él por encima de todo. Después de tres meses de reconciliación, Okazaki, maravillado, aún no se lo puede creer.

— Espera aquí. —Le espetó a su amigo en el pasillo una vez que llegaran a la residencia. Sunohara asintió aburrido, colocando su pequeña maleta en el suelo.

Tomoya sacó las llaves de su pantalón y abrió con cuidado la puerta, notando que la sala estaba enteramente vacía. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y avanzó unos pasos.

— ¡Tomoya!, ¡bienvenido a casa! —Saludó con una sonrisa su novia en el umbral de la cocina. Cargaba una gran bandeja de comida en sus manos, vestía el uniforme un poco desarreglado e iba descalza.

Los ojos de Tomoya se dilataron por el deseo contenido.

— Permíteme ayudarte con eso. —Se ofreció antes de abalanzarse contra ella, llevó rápidamente la comida a la pequeña mesa que estaba en el suelo y se sentó de cuclillas en el mismo. Los brazos de Tomoyo lo envolvieron en un cálido abrazo. Sus senos se frotaban relajados en su espalda y Tomoya tuvo que apretar la mandíbula por lo bien que se sentía.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo el trabajo? —Murmuró ella con dulzura sobre su hombro. Él se relajó, ladeando la cabeza un poco para encararla.

— Bastante bien. El jefe ha quedado muy impresionado por el inventario, me insinuó que me ascendería muy pronto.

— ¡Tomoya, eso es asombroso! ¡Felicidades! —Se rieron, abrazándose con fuerza. Okazaki aprovechó el momento para morderle el cuello, ocasionando que ella se estremeciera entre sus brazos.

— ¿Y qué hay de tus clases?, ¿mucho trabajo en el consejo escolar? —Le inquirió para mirarle a los ojos, ella negó.

— Todo marcha muy bien, estuvimos organizando algunos preparativos para el festival escolar.

Tomoya asintió y comenzó a acariciar los labios de su novia con la yema de sus dedos, ocasionando que se sonrojara con dulzura, entre-abriéndolos lentamente. Al verla así, no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a besarla, ambos gimieron de lo bien que se sentía.

Tomoyo lo abrazó con fuerza, pegándolo más a su cuerpo mientras que su novio comenzó a lamer y mordisquear su cuello, le fascinaba marcar a Tomoyo como suya, y era muy raro no verla con cardenales en ese lugar. Los labios demandantes femeninos se re-encontraron con los suyos, comenzando una danza entre sus lenguas. Tomoya gritó de satisfacción y sus manos se aferraron al cabello de su novio, jalándolo con fuerza. Él le mordió el labio y peleaba silenciosamente con su corbata para poder quitársela, se miraron a los ojos por un momento, y luego él la aprisionó en el suelo con sus muñecas, continuando su exploración por sus labios y succionando su lengua con un poco más de prisa. Tomoyo se retorcía en el suelo queriendo tocarlo, pero las manos de él se lo impedían.

Ambos estaban conscientes que ella poseía más fuerza que él, pero Tomoyo respetaba los pervertidos juegos que su novio jugaba.

— Tomoya… —Gimió extasiada, abriendo un poco sus piernas para que él se acomodara. Jadeó al sentir su duro miembro palpitante encima de la ropa, comenzando un vaivén en sus caderas, ella interrumpió abruptamente su beso para gemir como una gata en celo, sus pensamientos comenzaron a nublarse y comenzó a responder con deseo la fricción que su compañero demandaba. — ¡Oh, _Tomoya_…!

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>unohara se aburrió de esperar y abrió rápidamente la puerta. No viendo a nadie, cerró la misma y dejó su maleta a un lado en silencio. Caminó unos pasos al frente y sus oídos se inundaron de gemidos y jadeos muy _sensuales_. Se sonrojó con fuerza, su mente sacando una rápida y lógica respuesta: ¡Tomoya lo estaba _haciendo _con Tomoyo! Su primer impulso fue huir, pero recordó rápidamente que no tenía a donde ir. Tragó pesado y siguió avanzando un poco más hasta que finalmente, en una esquina, los encontró retorciéndose en el suelo.

Presenciando la escena más erótica que había visto en toda su vida: el largo cabello de Tomoyo desparramado por el suelo, sus mejillas fuertemente sonrosadas, su boca abierta produciendo una excitante melodía, sumada a la expresión de culposo placer en su rostro. Vio como su amigo la tenía aprisionada por las muñecas, mientras que embestía con la ropa puesta al sexo de novia y se retorcían para aumentar la velocidad y cambiar de ángulo. Su espalda subía y bajaba, y su boca devoraba a Tomoyo, los dos en perfecta sincronía y envueltos en su mundo de placer.

Sunohara tenía la garganta seca, ¡se estaba excitando terriblemente al verlos!, era la primera vez que los encontraba _in fraganti _y dudaba ahora que esta era la primera vez de ambos.

Con razón su amigo se rehusaba a salir con él, ¿para qué buscar afuera lo que tienes asegurado en casa? Y con semejante cuerpo que tiene Tomoyo, le daba toda la razón.

Sakagami abrió repentinamente los ojos, y sus miradas se encontraron.

Se tensó de inmediato y al verla con la mirada asesina, Sunohara presintió que lo que vendría a continuación no era, ni de lejos, bueno.


End file.
